undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty
Betty, real name , is a main antagonist of the Season 2 of Glitchtale. At first Bete Noire might seem as a kind little girl who calls herself Betty however she is evil and has the soul of fear she first appeared in Glitchtale Season 2 Betty also has an evil monster named Akumu who crushes souls the first example of that happening was when Akumu did it to Sans. Profile Bete Noire is a powerful human because of her soul trait of fear which is even more powerful than the soul of determination. She is also capable of using strings to stab through a human's or monster's soul. Personality Betty appears innocent in the first episode of season 2 however on the second episode she completely changes and kills Sans. Overall Betty is a complete demon like Chara on the Genocide Route but way worse and she doesn't have a care in the world for when she kills monsters or people in fact she enjoys their suffering, Bete Noire is like this because she was created to make sure humans and monsters never live in peace. Betty is a demented psychopath who only knows how to inflict pain on others. Appearance Despite being evil Bete Noire has gorgeous brown hair with a light pink on the edges of it she also wears a purple and pink sweater. Most of the time Betty smiles, even while murdering. Story [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUdm30XHWVU My Sunshine] In the Start, Betty can be seen looking at the children behind the door. After, she will be seen walking in the street, she almost get crashed by a car, but Frisk uses their Determination shield to protect Betty, after. Betty started to introduce herself to Frisk. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W82A03JTaqQ Dust] ''Do or Die'' Gallery Trivia *In Undertale Amino app, Camila made a comic about that its Betty's not fault being a Total Monster, Bravery make her to kill monsters when Betty's soul appeared for the first time. *However, it can be a clue for a Mystery in Episode 2 why Betty is a Monster. *Betty's name is not just Betty, but " ", which means " Black Beast" . **"Bête Noire" means a person or thing that one particularly dislikes. * Akumu is a part of SOUL. * Akumu means " nightmare" in Japanese. * Since Betty killed Sans, Frisk only has 1 option when facing her. And that option is pretty scarce. If Frisk kills Betty, Frisk automatically levels up to LV 20 as Betty has Sans's EXP. The only Option is to spare Betty who is a basic Megalomaniac. * Betty's soul is known as the soul of "Fear." This is a pretty dangerous trait in the Glitchtale timeline. As Betty seems like a hard boss to take on, some theorize that this trait could also be used against her. Like how Determination, or Justice, or Kindness is used to describe people like Frisk and Chara, Fear can also be used to describe Betty, she's scary and she could be scared in a certain way. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Glitchtale